


''Is this..Love?'''' (tomtord)

by ValiNad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Tom, Background characters - Freeform, Biting, EddMatt, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Maybe other ships - Freeform, Teachers, a bit of blood, animator edd, beaten up tom, eddxmatt, eventual smut (for when they are older), flirty tord, learning, narcissistic Matt - Freeform, tomtord - Freeform, tomxtord - Freeform, tords the highschool bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiNad/pseuds/ValiNad
Summary: tom walks to school and meets up with his friends.





	1. The Morning

The wind was blowing in the morning air, all the lights in the neighbourhood were off...except for one.

The one light in the neighbourhood was from a boys bedroom. A boy of 16 years old, who is he? you say....he is a artist, he created art with just a pencil. Drawing aliens and guns and monsters, he loved the idea of drawing. The way how it could cheer someone up, how the creativity could flow into your mind for so long and let you draw beautiful things.

He sighed as he drew on his peice of ripped paper, he started to draw a flower..the sketch...the outline..then the colour. He wished he could do this all day...but sadly...he couldn't. Because he had 2 friends..edward and matthew. Even though they liked to be called edd and matt. Matt was a narrcicist while edd was a animator, and to be honest. Edd was his faveourte. Always drawing and animating, he had found edd at a animation class for people who wanted to know how to animate. And he was good as it for sure, but sadly. The boy wasn't.

The boy stood up, picking up some bluetack and sticking his finished drawing to the greasy, old wall. He put his hands on his hips. Tilting his head, staring at the wall.

''THOMAS! TIME FOR SCHOOL!'' his mom shouted, even though he was behind toms door, waiting for him to open the door and grab his bag.

Tom nodded ''im coming! just wait a sec mom! i gotta get something!''

Thomas, known as tom. Rushed over to his hoodie on the side, putting it over his head and wearing it. He then quickly put on his dirty black trousers, sighing and opening the door. ''Mom, can you not shout next time?''  
''Sure darling just, dont be late! its 8:00am and your supposed to get there at 8:30am!''

''Yes mom'' he groaned, grabbing his bag and rushing past his mom.

He sighed, hopefully. Today, was going to be a good day.


	2. Trip to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom walks to school and meets up with his friends.

He rushed out the house, running over to the bus stop. He panted heavily as he stood there, waiting for the bus to arrive. 

When the bus arrived he got on, going to the back of the dirty old thing. 

At the back of the bus there was two guys. One with ginger hair and a purple hoodie while the other was chubby and had a green hoodie, tom smiled. 

''Hey guys!'' he sat beside edd

Edd smiled sweetly, being the innocent bean he always was ''hey tommie! just got up?''

''Yeh, i stayed up all night trying to draw. its fucking hard'' tom sighed as he scratched his head.

''Oh! you should get some sleep!'' said the ginger bloke, smiling as well.

Tom shrugged as the bus started moving, he sighed. Looking down at his art book, he wondered what to do today..make a poem? practice for art class? nahh..he'd probably-

''hey Jehovah''

Thomas looked up slightly, seeing a pale skinned boy with a red hoodie. His teeth showing with a smirk as he leaned close to toms face, his glasses shining in the bus light. 

''erh..hey there?''

''your Thomas Ridgewell...right?''

Tom nodded, confused.

''well, im Tord. Tord larsson''

And thats when it started happening..

The bullying.


End file.
